bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legatus Melchio/@comment-26134274-20150712014453/@comment-50.149.169.214-20150712204637
It's better than mitigation! As if damage, status null+clear, and light element buff weren't enough, it also adds a unique, powerful, and stackable Def buff. And having a non-mitigator with a mitigation UBB comes in very handy if you're doing content that might need that 75% block on a particularly hard hit, but can't afford or don't want to either lose the 50% block for a turn or to bring two mitigators. And he's once again going to be great at normal BC production (even if there are going to be a lot of Drop Resistant enemies, it's still good to have lots of hits and drop chances anyway). His damage modifier may be a bit low on his SBB, but its low cost, and particularly the even lower cost of his BB, make his damage and buffs extremely reliable. On that note, his 5 elemental, 15 cost, 240% mod BB is pretty beastly for Arena, possibly enough to take out most other 7* units by itself (although, depending on your team, chances are good that he'll almost always have SBB up on the second round of Arena, which are always instant win if one goes off). Rather or not his Arena AI is really ideal is hard to say though, fairly consistent, but a bit lower chance to BB than the more conditional AIs. But, I honestly had great luck with his 6* in arena SSBing the competition into submission despite being without an attacking BB back before 7* level of difficulty content came out. Would it have been good if his SBB was mitigation? Maybe. But the buff it does gain is just about as good or better to have (along with a separate mitigation unit on the same team of course) for some things, and even as cheap as his SBB is, if it wasn't also on his BB, it'd be a huge handicap if he were to be your only source mitigation. And, let's face it, 240% mod 5 element damage, status null+clear, and light element buff with 15 cost on a BB is more than generous enough as it is, so mitigation there would have been unlikely, or else would have sacrificed either the low cost or being a damaging BB (and the BC and sparks that come with those hits, the big reason non-attacking mitigators are out of favor). I am very excited to put this guy back on my team once he gets his 7* and already have the White Armor setting on him... Oh yeah, that's another thing that makes him great. His ES activation sphere works wonders for his roles! He'll never be cursed or paralyzed and doesn't have to worry about the dark types he's buffing the party to take care of. If you're lucky enough to have an Anima Melchio, he's bulky enough to even still be able to break the 10k mark in HP after Imp before any HP boost from a LS or secondary sphere, and he's free to use any secondary sphere you want, so there's really no downside. The full package he provides makes units like Kanon, Rinon, or the others that share one or more role with him look like a joke, and I have nothing against any of those others. I think I still like 7* Edea for her own niche though, even if Melchio is clearly the better status remover role unit (without even taking the fact he also nullifies them into account). Considering I don't have an Aaron (or Shera, but she'd be redundant with Michele's Atk buff anyway) yet, she's still going to be one of my better choices of mitigators once Melchio 7* batch come out, so if Melchio really disappoints you, maybe she's more of what you'd like. Or, you could just be asking for Melchio to be like Blinding Light Grantz of the upcoming Demon Slayers batch. That looks like a great unit too, but I think I much prefer the factors like reliability and low cost that Melchio has going for him to make him his own unique unit.